deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Melee
'''One Minute Melee 'is a spin-off series created by the animators of ''DEATH BATTLE. ''As the name implies, each episode contains a 60-second fight animation between two characters. The show advertises itself as having "no research" to contrast itself with Death Battle; the winner of the fight is determined however the animators please. While the first three episodes were originally on the Youtube channel DiMMFx, the subsequent fights have been released on Screwattack's website and channel, though Screwattack does promote DiMMFx in every episode. The series is narrated by Takahata101 (Who's provided voices for Death Battle episodes). Eventually DiMMFx disbanded and it is animated by Mali De'lisser for the 2d fights and Torrian Crawford for the 3d fights. Episodes Episode 1: Jin Saotome vs Gambit Marvel vs Capcom veterans Jin Saotome (Capcom's ''Cyberbots) and Gambit (Marvel's X-Men) battle on castlegrounds in this debut epsode. Winner: Jin Saotome Episode 2: Terry Bogard vs Burai Yamamoto Terry Bogard (SNK's'' Fatal Fury'') interrupts Burai Yamamoto's (Alicesoft's Big Bang Beat) nap looking for someone, leading to a street brawl in the middle of a Japanese town. Winner: Burai Yamamoto Episode 3: Akuma vs Kenpachi Zaraki While taking a walk through the forest, Kenpachi (Bleach) is blocked by the villainous Akuma (Capcom's Street Fighter) who challenges him to a fight. Winner: Akuma Episode 4: Captain Falcon vs Captain Commando While playing guitar in the desert, superhero Captain Commando (Capcom) is challenged by the racer and bounty hunter Captain Falcon (Nintendo's F-Zero) to see who is the better captain. Winner: Captain Falcon (Note: This is the first episode exclusive to Screwattack) Episode 5: Batman vs Albert Wesker While infiltrating a unknown facility and taking down most of the guards, the hero Batman (DC Comics) now faces his greatest challenge in the building, Albert Wesker (Capcom's Resident Evi''l) Winner: Albert Wesker (Note: This is the first episode to use 3D Models instead of sprites, it was animated by the official Death Battle 3d animator Torrian Crawford. This is also the first fight to end in death.) Episode 6: Kim Kaphwan vs Juri Han ''King of Fighters ''veteran Kim Kaphawn squares off against ''Street Fighter antagonist Juri Han. Which Korean Tae Kwon Do fighter comes out on top? Winner: Kim Kaphwan (Note: This is the first episode to include a female, this is also the first female-on-male fight) Episode 7: Zero vs Meta Knight Zero, the comrade of Mega Man X, duels Meta Knight, the rival and mentor of Kirby, in an intense sword match to the death. Winner: Zero Episode 8: Bowser vs Dr. Eggman The two biggest villains of gaming go head to head to determine who's going to take down their enemies Mario and Sonic! Can Dr. Eggman's brains overcome Bowser's muscles? Winner: Bowser (Note: This episode was inspired by Alvin Earthworm's Super Mario Bros Z ''and could be considered a spinoff.) Episode 9: Deadpool vs Deathstroke Deathstroke (DC Comics) goes after his latest target, the talkative and nefarious Deadpool (Marvel Comics). Winner: Deathstroke (Note: This is the first episode not animated by DIMMfx and instead by Mali De'lisser, as well as the first to have the same match-up as Death Battle, making it the first match-up that has two different scenarios of who the winner is on Screwattack). Episode 10: Dante vs Ranga the Bloodedge Red coats? White Hair? Big Swords? It can't be a coincidence that Dante (''Devil May Cry) ''faces off against Ragna the Bloodedge (''BlazBlue)! Winner: Ragna (Note: Ragna actually had his alternate color on) Episode 11: Frieza vs Mewtwo Mewtwo, the genetic Pokémon takes on the extraterrestial tyrant Frieza (Dragon Ball Z). Winner: Frieza Episode 12: Sakuya Izayoi vs Dio Brando Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou Project) takes on Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) in a fight that defies time! Winner: Sakuya Izayoi (Note: This is the first episode that has the fight go over a minute, as the last second gets frozen in time). Episode 13: Dan Hibiki vs Hercule Satan Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) takes on Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball Z). Winner: Hercule Satan Episode ??: Wonder Woman vs Lightning The Amazonian Princess Wonder Woman (DC Comics) takes up arms against Final Fantasy XIII protagonist Lightning. Winner: ??? (Note, this is a future episode previewed in Torrian Crawford's animation reel). Gallery One Minute Melee Jin Saotome vs Gambit.jpg|Jin Saotome vs Gambit One Minute Melee Terry Bogard vs Burai Yamamoto.jpg|Terry Bogard vs Burai Yamamoto One Minute Melee Akuma vs Kenpachi Zaraki.jpg|Akuma vs Kenpachi Zaraki One Minute Melee Captain Falcon vs Captain Commando.jpg|Captain Falcon vs Captain Commando One Minute Melee Batman vs Albert Wesker.jpg|Batman vs Albert Wesker One Minute Melee Kim vs. Juri.jpg|Kim Kaphwan vs Juri Han One Minute Melee Zero vs. Meta Knight.jpg|Zero vs Meta Knight One Minute Melee Bowser vs Dr Eggman.jpg|Bowser vs Dr. Eggman One Minute Melee Deadpool vs Deathstroke.jpg|Deadpool vs Deathstroke One Minute Melee Dante vs Ragna the Bloodedge.jpg|Dante vs Ragna the Bloodedge One Minute Melee Mewtwo vs Frieza.jpg|Mewtwo vs Frieza One Minute Melee Sakuya Izayoi vs Dio Brando.jpg|Sakuya Izayoi vs Dio Brando Dan VS Hercule.jpg|Dan vs Hercule Category:Real World